The Nikikon
by Shurokami
Summary: Sequel to The Gift...Must read to understand! 7 years after the destruction of Naraku and the Shikon, and the unfortunate loss of Kagome, the Inugumi are once again thrown into the search for the jewel. Only this time it has a new name...Nikikon no Tama


**The Nikikon

* * *

**

**7 Years Earlier:

* * *

**

_"Goodbye…my fallen angel." With that he placed the girl back down on the ground and her body evaporated, going back to it's original owner. Then Kikyo herself smiled almost as if it were Kagome talking through her body._

_"Goodbye…Inuyasha." Kikyo too, turned to nothing more than a pile of ashes, bones and crumbled clay, her mission complete. With a sigh and a few unshed tears Inuyasha grabbed the Shikon no Tama and got up. He began to walk away, everyone else minus Sesshoumaru following._

_As the dust blew away, everyone but the stoic youkai failed to notice a bright blue jewel lying on the ground. Picking up the jewel, he turned around and went to go meet with his own pack._

_**And so it begins again…**

* * *

_

**Present Day

* * *

**

"Ow! Kicho! Give it back! It's mine!" the younger of two inu-hanyou pups yelled at her older twin.

"Peh! Finder's keepers Kirei! It's mine now!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh"

"Nuh-"

"Both of you, stop bickering or your both going to get it!" Both pups turned to look at the owner of the voice. He was quite an attractive male specimen, with long silver hair that stopped at his lower back and piercing golden eyes, silver koinu ears that were to die for and an attitude that was matched by no one. Not one person who didn't know him personally understood why he was still single. Both pups smiled at the man.

"Hai Chichi!" The older hanyou smirked. He really did love his daughters. They were the joy of his life, next to their deceased mother. Only he and a small group of people knew that they weren't like normal pups, born from their mother's womb. These were precious gifts given to him by Kagome, their mother, a wish that he had wanted but she could not give in the short amount of time they had together. So the young miko made a wish for Inuyasha to have his greatest want granted. Pups. They were biologically related to Inuyasha and Kagome, as was proven by Shippo, their adopted son. He was able to sniff that they were indeed related. The Shikon no Tama that now hung from the necklace around Kicho's neck, had taken blood from both the hanyou and miko, so that no one would be able to tell the difference.

They were beautiful, both of them. Kicho Kagome, or just Kicho for short, had bone straight blue-black hair that normally stopped at her chin but was currently pulled back into a ponytail behind her matching black koinu ears. Like her chichi, Kicho had piercing amber eyes and an attitude to boot. She had her mother's frame, and to finish off the package, porcelain skin. A real beauty. She wore a light purple kimono with three-quarter sleeves and red sakura blossoms cascading down the front. Her sister was just as beautiful, if not more. Kirei, or Kirei Kiseki, was the opposite of her sister. She had long, wavy silver hair that was pulled back into two long pigtails that ended at her shoulders with little silver koinu ears sitting up top her head. Bright blue eyes danced with laughter when someone gazed upon her. She too, had her mother's frame, but her skin was lightly tanned. She wore a light blue three-quarter-length sleeve haori that cut off at her mid-section with dark blue folding. She had a matching dark blue hakama to finish it off. At only seven years old, every villager knew the pups would be knockouts when they became of age.

"Inuyasha-chichi, when are you going to find a new mate? I mean, I know you loved Kagome-okaa but you have had seven years to mourn. The villagers are starting to wonder some pretty nasty stuff." Shippo, the eldest remarked. He had grown over the last seven years to a healthy age of 15. He was at Inuyasha's shoulder in height now, his tail less bushy and longer. His auburn ponytail had grown in length as well. Shippo's face held less of a chubby look to it and his muscles were finally starting to show. He was indeed turning out to be a fine looking young man. Currently, he was showing interest in Souten of the thunder tribe, the little girl who he had mistaken for a boy nearly eight years ago. Things were looking promising for the young kitsune youkai.

"Keh. If the village wants I can stop protecting them at anytime now and instead stuff my tetsusaiga up each and everyone one of their-"

"Tousan! No cussing around the twins! We don't want the young boys scared off because of their language when they're older! It's bad enough they'll have to go through you!"

"Keh. I'm not getting mated Shippo. End of story. Kagome was and still is the only one I will ever hold in my heart when a mate is involved. Next come you three. Now come on, I can smell Sango cooking supper." The twins and Shippo smiled, walking with Inuyasha back to Kaede's old hut.

"I bet I can get there before you Kicho!"

"Peh! Let's see you try it 'Rei!" Both pups dashed down the hill, only for Kirei to come to a complete stop, letting her shimai pass her.

_Kirei Kiseki, Kirei…come find me…come find me…Kirei…_

The little pup felt a pull towards Mori no Inuyasha. She began to walk towards it, towards this powerful tug, until she came upon an oni that was currently feasting on a horse. She screamed until her face turned blue as the oni turned around and noticed her.

"Kirei!" Both Inuyasha and Shippo popped through the bushes and quickly took down the oni, only to have it piece itself together again. "What?! I haven't seen this since the…the…damn!" Inuyasha couldn't believe it. The Shikon no Tama was whole and around Kicho's neck so that it stayed purified and wish-less. So why was this oni coming back to life? He turned to look at his youngest otome, who was currently following one spot on the oni. "Kirei!" The young pup snapped out of whatever trance she had been in before to look at her father.

"Hai?"

"Where is the light on the oni?" Shippo's eyes widened in shock. Light? Why would there be a light coming from the oni if the Shikon was whole? Kirei was also shocked. How did her father know that was what she was looking at? Did he see it too?

"Ano…there!" the little hanyou pointed to the oni's forehead and Inuyasha targeted that spot. With a little 'pop' something flew out of the monster's forehead and it had dissipated. Inuyasha picked up said something.

"Well…it's not the Shikon…so what the hell is it?" Kirei tried to get a look herself.

"Tousan, can I see it for a second?" nodding, the older hanyou handed the blue piece to his otome. She smiled in thanks and then turned to the fragment. "What are you?" she whispered to the tiny shard. Her eyes grew wide when she got a reply.

_I am the Nikikon no Tama. The Two-time Jewel. Or rather… a shard of it. I was formed seven years ago…in a fierce battle between good and evil. The soul of the pure and tainted lie within me. Find the rest of me and I will give you what you desire most._

"The…Nikikon no Tama?" The two elder youkai/hanyou's eyes widened in shock upon hearing this. Two-time…jewel? This could only lead to one thing... trouble…again.

"Come on you two, we best not discuss this out doors. Someone may overhear us talking." Both hanyou pup and kitsune nodded their heads and followed their chichi back to Sango and Miroku's hut.

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah runt?"

"Do you think it might be her?"

"I don't know Shippo. Your guess is as good as mine."

* * *

**At the Hut…

* * *

**

"So Kirei-chan…tell us what the jewel said to you one more time please."

"Hai. It said that it was called the Nikikon no Tama and that it was formed in a big battle seven years ago. The nice lady also said I needed to find the other shards if I wanted my greatest desire to be granted. I want to find the shards Sango-oba. That way I'll get to see Okasan and Tousan will be happy. I just gotta find them all." Sango smiled at the pup and then turned to Inuyasha.

"Well Inuyasha, there's no denying it. The jewel was formed in our battle. That means it could in fact host Kagome-chan's soul in it. We have no choice. If it is Kagome-chan, we have to bring her back. Even if it's not, the power of this jewel is far too great for us to let another Naraku come along. We have to put it together and purify it of this world. So what do you say Inuyasha? Are you with us?" Kirei turned to Inuyasha and put on the best koinu face the feudal era had ever seen.

"Oh onegai chichi? Onegai, come with us and find Okasan?" Inuyasha took one look at Kirei and sighed.

"Alright. I'll do it. But Kirei and Kicho are not coming. They can stay back with Shippo." Three children started to protest. The other two were too young to comprehend what was going on.

"But…Tousan! Why can't I come?" was heard from said three children.

"Because, it's too dangerous for young pups. And Shippo, you have to stay and watch the pups, Kaede ain't here anymore to do the job anymore. I'm trusting you here." Kirei jumped onto her father's lap.

"Demo…Tousan…how are you supposed to collect the shards if I'm not there to see them?"

"Hai Inuyasha. Kirei holds the same ability that Kagome-sama did. We cannot expect to get far without her. We don't have Kikyo-sama or Kagome-sama here with us to accomplish this task. I'm afraid, Inuyasha, that we do need her to come along. And I wouldn't mind having my children with me instead of seeing them every month or so when we need to restock. I'm sure Shippo can protect them when need be." Knowing that he was outnumbered in the decision, Inuyasha gave up.

"Fine. But Kagome better not kill me for this when we get her back!" all three pups screamed in joy and jumped on their tousan.

"Oh wow Inuyasha. It'll be just like the old days!" Inuyasha turned to Shippo with a sad smile.

"No Shippo, it won't be just like the old days…Kagome's not here with us to pester me, or cuddle you, or go with Sango to do some girl talk or whatever at the hot springs or give Miroku some knowledge of what happens in the future. She won't be there to treat everyone's wounds, or help in battles, or be there to comfort us when we need it. No Shippo…it won't be like last time. There won't be Kagome." Shippo patted Inuyasha on the back.

"It'll be okay chichi. We'll get her back, one way or another."

"Thanks…runt."

"No problem Oyaji." With that, everyone said their goodbyes and left to their respective huts to go to prepare for tomorrow's journey and to get some sleep.

**

* * *

Dream

* * *

**

_Kirei Kiseki…Kirei baby…come find me…come find me…_

The voice kept calling me. Telling me to find it. "I'm starting out tomorrow! We're gonna find you Nikikon-sama."

_No Kirei-chan. Don't call me Nikikon-sama…my name is Kagome._

"Kagome? Like my Okasan?"

_Hai…like your Okasan. You're very special Kirei-chan. You and your shimai both. You know that…don't you?_

"Hai Kagome-sama. Chichi tells us everyday. He says that we're special and that he loves us a lot."

_I'm glad…how is your chichi doing Kirei? Is he doing okay?_

"Hai. At least I think he is. He's kind of sad all the time though, but he tries to hide it from me, Kicho and Shippo-nii-san."

_Tell him to stop being sad. Tell him I said so and I'm sure he'll be happier. Tell him…that she'll be back as soon as you piece together the jewel. _

"Okay Kagome-sama." I sat down…something pondering on my mind for a long time. "Hey…Kagome-sama?"

_Hai?_

"How was the Nikikon shattered? I mean…it must have been whole at some point."

_The evil in the jewel was supposed to be purified by a young miko-hanyou a couple of villages south of here. A crow youkai had taken the jewel and in an attempt to get it back, the young girl shot at the crow, only to have actually hit the jewel. The jewel itself had shattered, scattering itself all across Japan. The jewel was given to the girl by the inu-youkai lord, Sesshoumaru._

"Sesshoumaru-oji-sama? He had the jewel? For how long?"

_Six years._

"And he never let Tousan know about it? Oh is he gonna be mad when I tell him Oji-sama had the whole jewel and never told us about it…oh he's gonna be so mad…"

_Kirei…it is time for me to depart…Naraku is trying to fight us…I must leave before you become corrupt with his power…I love you Kirei-chan. Say hi to your Chichi for me…

* * *

_

**End Dream**

* * *

It was early dawn when Kirei awoke from her dream. Silently, as to not wake her twin or nii-san, she slowly made her way to the door of her room and down the hall to her chichi's room. Upon entering and finding him awake, she ran to him and gave him a big hug.

"Nikikon-sama says she'll be back as soon as we put her back together. She said to stop being sad all the time Chichi. Oh and Oji-sama had the whole Nikikon no Tama for six years before it shattered." Inuyasha smiled at his otome's attempt to make him happy, but he knew it would do no good. This deep sadness would never go away as long as Kagome was gone from his life. Just then he registered just what his otome had said.

"WHAT??? That bastard had the Nikikon this entire time and didn't bother to tell me! I could have…I could have…had her back…"

"Tousan…"

"I'm gonna kill him! He did this for laughs! I know it!"

"Chichi…now's not the time to worry about it. We have to start packing. The sooner we pack the sooner we head out and the sooner we find Okasan. Hai?"

"Hai pup. Now, go wake your siblings. Alright?"

"Hai Tousan!" with that the young pup left the room, leaving Inuyasha to start packing. When she came back, Kirei looked as if she wanted to ask a question.

"What is it Kirei?"

"Ano…chichi…what was Okasan's name?"

"Kagome, just like Kicho's…you've heard her name before…why are you bringing up a silly question like that?"

"It's just that…I wanted to make sure…now I know who she is…"

"What are you talking about Kirei?"

"The pretty lady in the Nikikon…she said something about Naraku, and Kagome…I just wanted to be sure that it was the same person…is it Chichi? Is mama the Nikikon no Tama?"

"…Now…I'm fairly sure she is Kirei…did she say if Naraku was giving her trouble? Did she sound stressed?"

"A little bit chichi…she sounded tired…is that bad?" Inuyasha gave a nod of his head.

"Go to Miroku and Sango and tell them to hurry up packing. I'll pack your things. We've got to hurry."

"Why chichi?" With a grim expression, the inu-hanyou father replied.

"Because your Okasan's in danger."

End Chapter 1

* * *

A/N

Okay! I'm back! I've decided to go ahead with making a sequel to The Gift only because I had a plan come to mind after I posted the one-shot. I've also decided to make this a chaptered story, I know that's kind of stupid really to have your sequel longer than the original but you'll just have to deal with it. Anyways you guys know what to do!

Adina-chan

* * *

Dictionary Time!

Kirei Kiseki- beautiful miracle

Kicho Kagome- precious Kagome

Okasan- mother

Mama-mom

Chichi- dad

Tousan- father

Nii-san- older brother

Oji-sama-uncle

Koinu-puppy

Hai-yes

Otome-daughter

Shimai-sister

Oni-ogre

Nikikon no Tama- Two time jewel

Oyaji-old man

Miko- priestess

Hanyou-half demon

Youkai- full demon


End file.
